Valentine
by Seme101
Summary: In which Sasuke's classmates start to worry! what makes a Uchiha smile and who gave him that necklace!NaruSasu


**Uchiha's Smiling**

Sasuke wasn't one for the happy and sappy stuff, so when Valetine Day came he was the last one that everyone expected to be happy. Yet there he sat at his desk smiling to himself. Everyone stared and looked confused, they weren't sure how they should react. It was very brave of Sakura to come up and talk to him.

" Sasuke you look...different today." He stared at her, there was a hint of a smile in his eyes that made her gasp. He looked worried at that moment, " Sakura are you alright." Everyone gasped at that moment, no they knew something was up. There was no way in this life or the next that Sasuke would ever ask Sakura if she was alright.

" Alright Sasuke cut the crap. What is wrong with you?" Sasuke blinked at Kiba, and looked utterly confused.

"What are you talking about, nothing is wrong with me." Kiba looked at him and didn't look a bit happy about that answer, even Shikamaru awoke from his nap and looked at the Uchiha.

"Smiling, asking Sakura if she was alright, actually talking to her! Either you have hit you fucking head really bad, or you aren't Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke frowned and shook his head as the last bell rang for the day. He sighed in realief and it was only then that Shikamru noticed the necklace that dangled aroudn the Uchiha's neck. Everyone watched as the Uchiha walked out the room.

" He's out of his mind, I think he's finally cracked." Haku chuckled at Kiba and kissed his cheek making the other smile, and blush. Everyone went quiet staring at the two.

" Hey you guys do you know who those guys are?" Everyone ran over to the window and looked at the two boys standing outisde with Sasuke. One had blood red hair, his skin looked pale from where they were looking. The other had blonde hair, and what looked like blue eyes, his skin was bronze and glistened against the sun. The other thing they all noticed was that the two boys had on no shirt so you could pretty much make out every line of their abs.

"O-oh t-that's Naruto, a-and t-the red head is G-Gaara." Everyone looked at Hinata who stood looking out the window. Sakura pointed a finger at her.

"You Know them?" Hinata nodded and blushed.

" Yeah they go to Konoha high."

"That public school?" Hinata nodded and looked at everyone else. " Why would he be hanging out with them?" Ino shrugged her shoulders.

The blonde girl then smiled, " I say we go and find out." Everyone agreed and walked out the classroom, only Hinata and Shikamaru walked slowly out the classroom.

*****

Sasuke stood outside staring up at his boyfriend who was smiling down at him. " Why aren't you in your school uniform dobe?" The blonde smiled and pulled the other to him, making him blush. Gaara rolled his eyes and only smirked when he saw Neji walking over to them, the Hyuuga put his arms around the others neck and kisssed him tenderly.

" Me and Gaara didn't see a point in going to school. Anyway it's not like we're bad students we get good grades." Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed Naruto's cheek, his skin turned a deep color making Sasuke smile. Naruto looked down at the necklace.

"You like it?" Sasuke looked at the silver chain and nodded. The blonde smiled and dipped his head down capturing Sauske's mouth, his grip on Sasuke's waist tightened.

" Excuse me, who are you." Sasuke groaned and turned around from his position, he looked at his classmates that he had learned to call friends. The pink haired girl looked at his lover and pointed her finger at him.

"Sakura don't you know not to point at people?" He almost growled at her making Naruto smirk at him only a little. He then incircled his arms around Sasuke's waist, everyone realized that the red head did the same to Neji. Sasuke blushed again and looked up at the blonde. Naruto looked behind the group of juniors and smiled at Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Hey Hinata, Nara."

"H-hello N-Naruto."

"You're so cute when you stutter." She blushed and shook her head.

" Hmm- I asked who you were. And why do you have your arms around our friend?"

"They're not very friendly are they teme." Sasuke groaned, " my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a senior at Konoha high." Sakura let the name dig in her head until she gasped.

" Y-you mean Uzumaki. As in Uchiha and Uzumaki industries, eeeeh!" Naruto smiled and nodded, " this is my friend Gaara he's also a senior." Sakura just stared in awe and felt very stupid for not reconigizing him.

" How do you know Neji and Sasuke."

"That's a dumb question Sakura!" Sasuke growled out through his lips again, Naruto chuckled and kissed the top of Sasuke's head.

" I've been dating Sasuke since he was in eigth grade and I was in ninth. We're engaged also, arranged marriage." Everyone stared and looked at Sasuke who now had his face buried in Naruto's naked chest. They could now see how tall Naruto and Gaara was.

" That explains why he was so nice in class today." Naruto nodded and shrugged.

" Naruto why did you come up today?"

" Oh! I came to pick up teme we're taking them out today. See I work most of through the week, me and Sasuke with helping out with the company. We rarely get to hang out, so today was the only free day we had." They all looked down at the ground.

" And we ruined it." Sakura almost cried out.

"No you didn't, you were only making sure he was okay. I'm glad there are people like that at his school I get worried sometimes, well we better get going. I really have to change and we reserved the restaurant for seven, and it take's you and Neji forever to get dressed. I was nice meeting you guys." Everyone watched as the four got in the car.

Sasuke pulled down the widow ," thanks you guys. Hinata did you need a ride home." She nodded and waved at the guys before getting into the car. They watched as the car pulled off, Sakura sighed.

" They were pretty hot, in a odd way. " Everyone looked at Ino and shook their head as they all headed in thier own direction. " What! What did I say?!"

**I know it's a little late but HAPPY VALETINE Day**


End file.
